1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for use in a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for reselecting as cell of a mobile terminal in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the cell reselection method proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard (3GPP TS 25.304), a terminal measures the quality of a serving cell, compares the measured quality and a parameter given by a network, when the quality is less than or equal to a reference value, measures neighboring cells, ranks the serving cell and the neighboring cells according to the result of measured quality, creates a ranking list, determines a top-ranked cell in the ranking list, and selects the determined top-ranked cell as a candidate cell for cell reselection. When the candidate cell is a neighboring cell, a timer for cell reselection (Treselection) starts and the candidate cell is reselected when the ranking of the candidate cell is higher than that of the serving cell, until the timer for cell reselection expires. The cell reselection process with the candidate cell is possible when the terminal is in an activation state, but when the terminal is in a sleeping state at the time for cell reselection, the cell reselection is not possible and a delay in cell reselection occurs.